


pancakes

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: kara drunk texts lena after there's alien alcohol at thanksgiving dinner//the angst and slight fluff oneshot that occurs after i stay up all night after an angsty supercorp supergirl episode





	

Kara is drunk and making bad decisions and Mon-El is absolutely to blame. He brought some alien alcohol to Thanksgiving, but soon after dinner he, James, and Winn had left to play video games back on the big screens at CatCo. Eliza and Alex had left soon after to do work scientific alien thing that apparently Kara wasn’t needed for, so Kara found herself, sitting alone, on Thanksgiving, absolutely shit-faced. Before Eliza and Alex had left, Eliza had whispered something about Mon-El having feeling for Kara, which astounded Kara. Mon-El couldn’t like-like her. He was, well, him, and she was her. They were definitely incompatible. She could hear Alex’s theoretically argument of Romeo and Juliet in her head before she had even finished her second drink. The problem was each time Kara thought about forbidden love it wasn’t Mon-El’s face that came to mind, but a sweeter, more attractive, more feminine, more Luthor face. She flipped on the television and abandoned her glass for the bottle; it was less depressing. She couldn’t see how much alcohol she was consuming. Three episodes into the Glee marathon on late night Fox, Kara had polished off the bottle with a small burp and decided it was time to stop moping and start doing something about her feelings, even if she wasn’t sure what those feelings were and how to label them.

Kara Danvers [01:28] : leeeeeeeennnnnnaaaaa ur so sexyyyyyyy

Lena is still in her office shuffling through the last of the paper work when her phone buzzes. Logically she realizes that Kara’s probably intoxicated, but her heart jumps. Maybe this means her feelings for the reporter weren’t one-sided. Maybe they could try. Kara being friends with Clark Kent, one of Lex’s closest friends turned enemy, complicated things sure, but Lena wanted to be more than her last name and Kara seemed to understand that. Then realization set in and Lena’s stomach lurched. It was the early morning hours of Black Friday, if Kara was still out was she might not be safe. The thought of the the innocent blonde stumbling alone and drunk made Lena sick.

Lena Luthor [01:32] : Kara are you drunk? Are you okay? Are you safe? Where are you?

As Lena typed she could feel the panic rise in her chest.  _ Slow breaths, focus on each breath.  _ Lena told herself, receding the same thing her therapist had told her after Lex had turned and she had started having panic attacks. They had certainly subsided, but it wasn’t unheard of for her to push back a meeting because she was having a panic attack; not that anyone but Jess knew the real reason for her tardiness. 

Kara Danvers [01:36] : mayyyybeeeee ;-) i’m fiiiiinnneee pretty gurl but i’d be finer if yud come over

She shouldn’t go over there.  If Kara’s texts were any indication, Kara’s judgement was more than a little impaired and she seemed really flirty. The most indication Lena had ever gotten that Kara might be interested in her was the light blush and fluster that manifested when Lena overly flirted and even then Lena wasn’t sure.

Kara Danvers [01:43] : please come leeeeennnaaaa i neeeeeeed uuuuuu

Kara Danvers [01:46] : it’s an eeeeeemergencyyyyyy i’m scared

With a sigh, Lena turned to her computer. A quick google search resulted in Kara’s address and Lena told herself that she would just stop by on her way home. She’d just stop by to check on Kara because it was on her way home; only it wasn’t. Kara’s apartment was about twenty minutes in the opposite direction of Lena’s but Lena refused to dwell on that fact. Besides, she loved driving through National City at night. Late night driving was the only kind Lena actually got to do. In order to keep up appearances or what not Lena had a driver for most days. It had taken a few tries to get it right, but she had finally gotten a driver who understood that once the clock struck 10, they were off duty. Lena would drive herself. 

Lena Luthor [01:59] : Okay. I’m twenty minutes out.

Lena is nervous the entire drive over. Her phone doesn’t buzz again with Kara’s drunk texts so she almost expects Kara to be fast asleep when she knocks lightly on Kara’s door. “Hiiiii” Kara breathes, a dopey smile on her face as she throws herself at Lena into a hug. 

“Kara,” Lena says softly, meeting the slightly taller girl’s eyes, “Let me help you to bed.” The back of Lena’s hand hovered just above Kara’s cheek. A dangerous smirk covered Kara’s face as she pushed the door closed and turned back to the CEO. Lena wants to say she didn’t see it coming, but she did. She saw it coming and she still let Kara press her lips to Lena in a sloppy drunken kiss. Kara’s fingers play at the dress zipper resting at the nape of Lena’s neck. Lena wants this. Lena wants this so much and as she pulled away, she choked back tears. She could not break her façade; not now. It was just so easy to tear down her walls around Kara, but Kara wasn’t Kara, not right now. She had tasted the foreign alcohol in Kara’s mouth and even if she wasn’t sure what the substance was, she was absolutely positive Kara wasn’t sober. “Not like this Kara.” Lena keeps her voice quiet to avoid cracking with emotion. For all she knows Kara is only into girls when she’s intoxicated. Kara could do so much better than Lena; she knew that Mike character still hung around Kara, despite leaving CatCo, so it was entirely possible there was something there. 

When Kara looked at Lena, Lena’s heart nearly broke. Tears swelled in Kara’s eyes as sadness turned to anger. “Do you not want me like that?” Kara practically sobbed.

“No, no Kara, I do. I do, I promise.” Lena lifted Kara’s head gently so they were nearly eye to eye once more, “But you’re drunk. How about I help you to bed, and if you still want this, if you still remember this tomorrow morning, you can text me, and I’ll take you on a real date? Okay? How does that sound?” With a couple of messy swipes to wipe away tears, Kara nodded. “All right c’mon.” Kara’s apartment wasn’t that big, so Lena easily figured out where Kara’s bedroom was and lead the other woman to the bed. 

Without saying a word, Kara shed her bra and pants and snuggled into her covers. Lena barely got two steps away when Kara peaked out from under the covers. “Lena? Will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep.” Kara’s tone had lost so much of the flirty drunkenness and gained so much vulnerability and fear. 

“Of course.” Lena walked back towards Kara, expecting to take a place in the chair on the other side of Kara’s nightstand. Kara; however, had a different idea. Kara reached out and pulled Lena into her bed with her. “Kara, I still have my shoes on.” A laugh bubbled in Kara’s stomach and it spread to Lena as she kicked off her shoes.

“Lena,” Kara started sleepily nuzzling into Lena’s neck, “Will you tell me a story?” Lena smiled, a puff of laughter escaping her. Kara was snoring lightly before Lena could open her mouth. Lena went to get up, but Kara’s arm just tightened around her.

“You’re going to keep me here all night aren’t you?” Lena asked quietly with a smile in her voice. Another light snore and a flex of the arm wrapped around Lena confirmed her suspicions. Lena fell asleep with a smile on her face to the sweet sound of Kara’s snores and hums. 

* * *

Kara woke up with a killer headache and a massive case of confusion. In her arms was a mumbling Lena Luthor. She couldn’t say she was all that upset to find Lena in her bed, but Kara lacked a bra and pants, while Lena still rested in a formal dress, she must’ve worn to work the previous day. At first, Kara had figured that Lena was awake, but about a minute into the mumbling it became very obvious that the woman was talking nonsense and was sound asleep. Kara had faint memories of the last night, mostly Lena’s lips on her own and snuggling into Lena’s neck, but despite the fact that sometime during the night Lena had latched onto Kara’s arm, Kara couldn’t help but wonder if she had made a mistake. Lena Luthor could do way better than indescript Kara Danvers, even if Kara Danvers was also Supergirl. As gently and gingerly as possible, Kara took her arm back from the sleeping beauty in her bed. Kara made it all of five steps before she stopped in her tracks. “Kara.” Lena mumbled. Had the raven haired woman not shifted and nuzzled into the pillow, Kara would’ve thought she had woken Lena up. 

Kara was almost done cooking breakfast when a fatigued Lena appeared from her bedroom. “Morning.” Kara smiled.

“Morning.” Lena returned the gesture. It should’ve been awkward, but it wasn’t. 

“Breakfast?” Kara asked gently, motioning to the huge stack of pancakes to her left. Lena nodded with a smile. They certainly had a lot to discuss, but pancakes were a good starting point.


End file.
